Customers demand more from the products and services they use than ever before. They insist that the companies they deal with on a regular basis provide them greater and greater levels of information and access. These companies are configuring and operating more and more complex systems that are capable of delivering highly integrated services to those customers.
For example, a customer that has an insurance policy with a company that covers their automobile expects to have quick resolutions when they are involved in an accident. Lengthy processing times and numerous conversations between the customer and the company can result in a lost customer. However, each auto accident, or loss, is unique and requires individualized attention. This aspect of auto accidents is of little consequence to the customer who will make no allowances for the thousands of insurance claims that may be processing at the same time as theirs. All they experience is a lengthy process and very little satisfaction during a particularly traumatic time in their lives.